Seiru/Basic Information
Appearance "The one thing you can't forget about Seiru is her icy blue eyes that can freeze your very soul" ''- Lathan - Personality Seiru can be described as stubborn and determined by most entities she comes across. She displays silent confidence and somewhat intimidating aura since half of her is made from Death's side. She is easily angered when someone goes against her own set of moralities, usually leading into a killing spree with those who are associated with the person/entity that provoked her. Despite her short fuse, she's very patient with her family and close friends. When someone gets to know her well, she's very honest under her sarcastic wits. She's silent in most mundane conversations but gets in when the topic gets very interesting or she wants to give her thoughts about matters at hand. She's also very observant when it comes to a person/entity and, most of the time, her assumptions are correct. Seiru is protective of her daughter, Eiras (and to a lesser extent, William), and will do almost ''anything to make her precious child happy. If someone hurt her daughter, they will either face her deadly words or the edge of her sword. Relationships See Seiru/Relationships '' Tropes *Adorkable - in spite of her usual Stoic facade, she's this when she's flustered. *Anti-Heroine - she's infamous of being Death's child and secondhand. *Badass Adorable - She's this when forced to use her hand-to-hand combat. **Cute Bruiser - it is undeniable Seiru can attract ''both genders and still kicks their asses anyways when she has the chance. *Badass Bookworm - both an engineer of her own armor and kicks butts armed or unarmed. *Badass Unintentional *Break the Cutie/Break the Badass - many people/creatures have already deceived this fallen angel. *Broken Bird - literally in Original Lathan's arc. *Bi the Way **Immortality Bisexuality *Deadpan Snarker **Stedford Snarker **Snark Knight ***After Crossdressing as a man from a recent mission. (Snark-to-Snark Battle) ****William: "Oh wow, now that's what I like to call a very generous act" ****Seiru: "Wait, you call that generous?" ****William: "Don't tell me you don't know sarcasm is, dear" ****Seiru: "Now you know why I married you, you ass" *Determinator - Once Seiru has her courage is on a full meter, she will never give up for the sake of her family and friends. *Feather Motifs *Good Is Not Nice - has a very short temper when provoked. She is also directly associated with Death, her "father", which takes lives willingly and unwillingly. *Heartbroken Badass *Perpetual Smiler - formerly **Stedford Smiler *The Ace/The Dragon *You Are Better Than You Think You Are Gallery Seiruhumanform01.png|Human form of Seiru Seiru 1.jpg|Old Shifter form Seirudigital01.png|Old Human-Shifter concept for Seiru Seiru Artist.png Seiruwhelmet.png|Seiru w/ helmet (old palette) Seirutest.png|Unfinished Sketch Elliora Coldfall.png|Human Form sketch seiru2nd.png|Seiru's 1st reincarnation (and same as the rest of her future reincarnations) seirurandomsketch.jpeg|Random Doodle #1 (Watercolor, w/ some stupid palette that gone wrong xD) Seirusketch2.png|Seiru (in Rage Mode) summoning her Frosted Sword. Color Scheme - Seiru3 -Final.png|Final Color Scheme - Post-Golden Age Seiru Version 1 2018 - Seiru Sketch.png Trivia *Seiru uses pronouns she/her/they/them. *Seiru is originally a cyborg/android but was scrapped when the series got rebooted for the third time. Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff